Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using a method for designing a layout of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device manufactured by the same.
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated to increase their capacities and to reduce their manufacture costs. In particular, the integration density of the semiconductor devices is a factor that directly affects the costs of the semiconductor devices. Since the integration density of the semiconductor devices is mainly determined by an area that a unit cell occupies, it may be advantageous to efficiently design layouts of the semiconductor devices.
When a layout of a semiconductor device is designed using a layout design tool, there is often a situation where the vicinity of a cell boundary is not routed. To make better use of this area, the layout may be redesigned, or an area of the layout may be increased. However, these methods may deteriorate the competitiveness of a semiconductor device as well as the efficiency of the layout design. Research is being conducted for a method of efficiently designing a layout, which is capable of improving the routing at the vicinity of the cell boundary.